tttefandomcom-20200213-history
S.C. Ruffey
S. C. Ruffey *'Class': 7-plank mineral wagon *'Gauge': 4' 8.5" S. C. Ruffey, also known as Scruffey, was a ballast wagon. Bio Bio in the Railway Series When Oliver returned from the Works after falling in a turntable well, S. C. Ruffey and the trucks sang rude songs about the event. Toad, worried by the lack of respect for the engines, consulted with Oliver and Duck and made a plan. Oliver then shunted S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepared to pull them. S. C. Ruffey rallied the trucks into holding back, but this only resulted in S. C. Ruffey being pulled apart. The Fat Controller attributed the incident to the wagon's poor condition, but told Oliver not to disclose the fact, saying it was "bad for discipline". After his parts were cleaned up S. C. Ruffey was scrapped. Bio in the television series S. C. Ruffey was rebuilt following his incident and wisely did not disclose the true nature of his rebuild. Sometime later, he was being used in the coal mines when his train ran underground, eventually crashing into a roof support. He was trapped underground following its subsequent collapse and is likely still there to this day. He also worked at the quarry in Bill, Ben, and Derek's train. The Official Website states that S. C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader. It also states that he still works in Oliver's yard. Basis S. C. Ruffey is based on a "Private Owner" 7-plank mineral wagon. Livery S. C. Ruffey is coloured grey with "S. C. RUFFEY and Co. Ballast Contractors-Tidmouth-Sodor" painted on both sides in white. Before his accident and repair his parts were all rusted and rotten. In the fifth season, he was fully grey and resembled the rest of the trucks. Appearances Railway Series * Oliver the Western Engine Television series * Season 4 - Toad Stands By S. C. Ruffey's face also appeared on trucks in the fifth season episodes Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles, and Oliver's Find. It is unknown whether this was simply a mistake on the part of the model makers or an actual appearance of the character. Magazine stories * 2011 - Special Carriage * 2013 - Hover Bother! (cameo) Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Tomix * Bandai Tecs * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby * Lionel Trains * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:OlivertheWesternEngineillustration15.jpg|S. C. Ruffey in the Railway Series File:ToadStandsByRS6.JPG File:ToadStandsBy10.jpg|S. C. Ruffey comes apart File:ToadStandsBy12.jpg|Rebuilt S. C. Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy11.jpg Image:Scruffey.png Image:Scruffey4.png File:ToadStandsBy17.PNG File:PutUponPercy10.jpg|S. C. Ruffey derails File:PutUponPercy9.jpg File:S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's television series model File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S. C. Ruffey Merchandise Gallery Image:Scruffeywooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2006WoodenS.C.Ruffey.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway model File:BrioS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Brio S. C. Ruffey File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Hornby File:TomixS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Tomix S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Wind-up Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks